


Rebuilding from the Bitten [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And By That I Mean, Being an omega has consequences, But they still leave Derek alone, Deputies ship Sterek, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek prefire was the town's favorite son, Everyone felt the loss of the Hales, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Satomi Ito is an alpha mentor, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff stilinski has a past, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Starts immediately after Jackson is bitten a second time, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles is the town's favorite son now, The Hale pack was a prominent family, Traducción, alpha pack arrival delayed, but so are all of them really, teenagers being teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles estaba mucho más lastimado por la paliza que Gerald le dió y cuando destrozó su jeep de lo que estaba dejando ver. Pero está bien porque sabe que el mordisco lo hará todo mejor. Sin embargo, las cosas están mucho más rotas de lo que él cree y un mordisco no puede arreglarlo todo.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Cora Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Rebuilding from the Bitten [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebuilding from the Bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415260) by [lightningfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningfury/pseuds/lightningfury). 



> **Nota del autor**  
>  Juerga con el orden de los eventos. Erica y Boyd fueron capturados antes de que pudieran informar a Derek de su intención de abandonar la manada.  
> Después de que Chris los liberó, los llevó directamente a sus familias. La noche después de que Jackson fue sanado, las tres betas se acercaron a Derek y cortaron su vínculo con él. Repite sus advertencias sobre los peligros de ser un omega, pero de todos modos lo abandonan.

Stiles yacía en la cama acurrucado alrededor de su dolorido vientre. Le dijo a su padre que el daño era principalmente en su rostro y que sus protecciones lo protegieron de lo peor. Él mintió de nuevo. Sin embargo, estaba bien porque tenía un plan.

Sus redes sociales le dijeron que todos los demás estaban bien. Scott, Isaac y Allison supuso estaban en un momento extraño románticamente hablando, pero Lydia y Jackson estaban más unidos que nunca. Erica y Boyd llegaron bien a casa. Sourwolf, por supuesto, no parecía tener un Facebook, al menos no uno que Stiles hubiera encontrado todavía y mira que había estado buscando. Pero eso estaba bien porque después del incidente de la piscina Derek se había derrumbado y le había dado su número de teléfono, programado en el teléfono que había conseguido reemplazar por el que había perdido en la piscina.

Murmuró algo sobre llamarlo si Scott no contestaba. Bueno, Scott nunca respondió y Stiles estaba cansado de ser el humano sin entrenamiento y sin poder que fue golpeado por las personas mayores. Había estado pensando en eso durante casi medio año. Tomó su decisión hace más de dos meses antes de toda la mierda del Kamina cuando vio que Derek se estaba convirtiendo adolescentes. Al principio le había preocupado que Derek pudiera pensar que era demasiado joven.

Tocó el contacto de Derek en su teléfono e hizo una mueca cuando otro espasmo atravesó su cuerpo. Le dolía y probablemente debería estar en el hospital, pero sabía que el mordisco mejoraría todo. Ahora solo tenía que convencer a Derek. No debería ser demasiado difícil. El alfa le debía su vida después de todo.

—¿Qué quieres Stiles? —Derek sonaba... ¿cansado? ¿Derrotado? ¿Triste?

Stiles se preguntó si era un mal momento o si debería volver a llamar más tarde, pero el siguiente espasmo de dolor fue peor y sabía que era hablar con Derek ahora o llamar a su padre e ir al hospital. Stiles haría muchas cosas para evitar el hospital. —Hey... no sé cómo preguntar esto, así que voy a decirlo directamente. Quiero el mordisco.

—No, no lo quieres.

—Demonios, sí que lo hago. He estado pensando en ello desde que Peter se ofreció a convertirme. Te lo habría preguntado hace meses, pero al principio no pensé que estarías de acuerdo, luego vi que habías convertido a Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Iba a trabajar en Scott para unirme a la manada y luego preguntar, pero sucedió todo lo del Kamina y pensé que lo último que necesitabas era otro adolescente hombre lobo al que cuidar. Pero ahora se acabó y todos parecen estar bien. Las cosas se han calmado y estoy listo. Quiero el mordisco.

Derek suspiró. —No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero soy un alfa bastante malo. De hecho, desde anoche no tengo un solo beta. Todos me dejaron.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —Stiles hizo una mueca y contuvo el gemido mientras el dolor empeoraba. Claramente necesitaría algo convincente. ¿Qué demonios chicos? ¿Por qué iban a dejar a Derek? ¿Dejar a su alfa? ¿No sabían que era un suicidio?

—No estuve allí para Jackson después de que se convirtió porque pensé que había rechazado el mordisco. Isaac dice que aprendió a controlarse mejor de Scott, quien aparentemente es su ancla ahora. Erica y Boyd me dijeron que era un alfa de mierda y que preferirían estar solos antes que quedarse conmigo. Lo mismo ocurre con Jackson, Lydia es su ancla. Yo, por supuesto, rechacé a Gerald tan pronto como el vínculo comenzó a formarse.

—Pero… —Stiles respiró hondo mientras trataba de pensar a través del dolor, —las anclas no son suficientes para evitar que se vuelvan omega. Todavía necesitan un alfa. Y esa es aún más razón para morderme. Necesitas un beta para ser estable, ¿verdad? Ven a morderme. Por favor. —Stiles trató de respirar nuevamente a través del dolor, pero solo empeoraba progresivamente. Por la forma en que su orina había sido rojiza antes, suponía que las botas de Gerald habían hecho un daño significativo a sus riñones. Tomó una respiración profunda. —No te... abandonaré. Me conoces Derek. Te habría cortado el brazo para salvarte. Te sostuve en la piscina cuando podría haber dejado que la Kamina te tuviera. —Otra respiración profunda. —Y también me salvaste la vida. Muchas veces. Confío en ti Derek. Por favor. Sigues siendo mi alfa. Con mordisco o sin él. Pero realmente quiero el mordisco. Quiero el regalo Se siente mal pedir un regalo, pero todavía lo quiero. Por favor, Derek... —Stiles dejó caer el teléfono mientras envolvía ambos brazos alrededor de su torso.

Aterrizó a centímetros de su cara, por lo que todavía oyó la voz de Derek. —Bien Stiles. Te voy a dar el mordisco. ¿Puedes venir aquí?

—No. —Stiles gruñó. —Estoy herido. Por favor... ven aquí. —Stiles cerró los ojos cuando el dolor empeoró.

—¿Stiles? ¡Stiles!

****

Derek tardó diez minutos en correr desde la estación de tren hasta la casa Stilinski, saltar a la ventana del segundo piso y atravesarla. Él palideció ante lo que vio. Stiles estaba hecho un ovillo y las sábanas debajo de él estaban ensangrentadas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—¿Stiles? ¡Stiles! —Derek lo sacudió muy suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, con fiebre, pero su piel estaba pálida por la sangre perdida. Derek pensó en llamar al 911 pero sabía que Stiles ya lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales. Quería el mordisco. Sabía que el mordisco curaría esto y no se molestó en ir al hospital. _Mierda_.

Derek desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de Stiles y le abrió la camiseta dejando al descubierto un vientre muy magullado y manchado de sangre. Se quejó en el sitio. _¿Qué le pasó a Stiles? ¿Fue por haber destrozado su Jeep?_ Derek sacudió la cabeza. No había tiempo para eso. Stiles quería el mordisco. Definitivamente lo hizo y, aunque Derek se sintió horrible por morderlo mientras estaba inconsciente, todavía sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Apretó los dientes sobre la suave piel cerca del hueso de la cadera de Stiles y mordió profundamente.


End file.
